bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation
|conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu are confronted by Kagerōza Inaba. *The Captains stage an attempt to return to Soul Society. *Retsu Unohana faces off against her Reigai counterpart. |participants =*Captain Retsu Unohana *Reigai-Isane Kotetsu *Reigai-Retsu Unohana *7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba *Nozomi Kujō *Kon *Kisuke Urahara *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Captain Sajin Komamura *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki }} is an event taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the attempt made by several Gotei 13 captains to return to Soul Society, as well as Captain Retsu Unohana confronting 7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba in the underground storage chamber. Prelude Captain Unohana arrives at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute with her lieutenant, who types rapidly on a keyboard. Unohana inquires of her findings, to which Isane reports that the Dangai record indicates heavy passage from both Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. She wonders whether the Captain could be responsible for the record manipulation, but Unohana refutes this, stating that would be an obvious move.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Unohana speculates that this information is the altered segment, as Isane states that the only person who has the authority to do such a thing would be Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. However, Unohana explains that it would be out of character for Mayuri to willingly alter the records, as Isane asks who else could be responsible. Unohana explains that she visited the Daireishokairō in order to find out, where the entire history of Soul Society is stored. Isane asks whether her search yielded any results. Unohana reveals that she discovered the existence of a particular member of the Institute whom is obsessed with the Dangai, and that he has solely published many studies regarding it. She states that the most concerning factor about the information was that his data was non-existent from a certain time period. Isane is surprised at this, as the Daireishokairō is renowned for its well-kept records. Unohana states that it is apparent he is no ordinary Division member, although she admits she does not know the reason why. Inaba's Intervention, The Dangai Motive She calls out to Inaba, asking whether her presumption was correct. Inaba appears behind an alcove, as Isane is surprised at his sudden appearance. Unohana introduces him by rank, as he steps out from the darkness, commending her deductive capabilities. He reveals that he underestimated them, explaining that he believed it would take them longer to realize this simple fact. Inaba explains that he never expected Unohana to consult the Daireishokairō about him, as she signals her lieutenant. On cue, Isane leaps into the air, preparing to attack Inaba. However, as she makes contact with his body, it dissipates, as Inaba appears across the room behind Unohana. Inaba states that they are wasting their time, as Unohana asks whether his space-time manipulation ability came about as a result of his fervent research upon the Dangai. He confirms this, but states that the technology to do so is still markedly incomplete. Unohana asks for his motives behind the separation of the Soul Society from the Human World, to which Inaba reassures that she will understand soon enough, beginning to laugh. Urahara's Briefing, The Captains Set Out! Back in the Human World, Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura, and Byakuya Kuchiki are assembled in Kisuke Urahara's underground training hall. Urahara apologizes to the captains, stating that the adjustments will be finished soon. Hitsugaya asks whether he will be able to make a thoroughfare for them through the Dangai, prompting Komamura to ask whether it is under Inaba's control. Kisuke examines the Senkaimon, theorizing that his control is not complete. The 10th Division captain asks what he means, to which Urahara reveals that he cannot control the Kōtotsu.Bleach anime; Episode 324 He brings up the fact that the Kōtotsu appeared frequently in a short time period, which is unusual, as it only makes an appearance once a week. Urahara states that he came up with a valid hypothesis, but Byakuya interjects, explaining that they do not have time to go into that much detail. He fills in for Urahara, explaining that he manipulated time to allow the Kōtotsu's appearances to coincide with the Shinigami's foray into the Dangai. Urahara commends his deduction, stating that this evidence points to the assumption that Inaba's control over time isn't all-seeing. Komamura asks what their options are, to which Urahara reveals that he has set up a reserved space behind the Kōtotsu, in which they will not be subject to Inaba's control. Urahara reveals that their time is limited to approximately thirty seconds, explaining that their timing has to be perfect, if they wish to succeed in their liberation attempt. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki arrives after telling Ichigo to stay, as Hitsugaya berates him for taking his time. Urahara comments that he arrived in good timing, attempting to debrief Kenpachi. However, he states that they do not have any more time to waste. Hitsugaya asks whether they are running out of time, to which he confirms this. Kisuke tells them to stand back, as he and Tessai Tsukabishi prime the Senkaimon. As the Kōtotsu careers through the Dangai, the captains follow steadily in its wake. The Gotei Reprisal As the captains make their way through the Dangai in the Kōtotsu, Inaba becomes aware of their presence, announcing this to Unohana. She wonders what this means for his plan of invading the Human World, as it is only a matter of time before the captains quell the uprising. Unohana comments that he is an intelligent scientist, and that this scenario probably occurred to him. Inaba comments upon her scolding attitude, stating that she was wrong to believe that he would simply await their arrival without intervening. Bleach anime; Episode 324 As the captains run through the Kōtotsu, Komamura glances around the Dangai's interior. Hitsugaya notices his uneasiness, asking whether he senses something wrong. Komamura states that something isn't right, as the Kōryū swarms behind them. Back at the Urahara Shop, Kisuke thinks to himself about their situation, stating that their enormous Reiatsu is problematic whilst in the Dangai. He continues, stating that the Dangai walls react to Reishi. Back in Soul Society, Unohana and Isane come to the same conclusion, stating that the captains' high Reiatsu will force the Kōryū to move at a faster speed. She continues, stating that the captains understood the risks in entering the enemy's den. Isane asks whether what she is saying is true, whereupon Unohana states that that isn't the only thing Inaba planned. Inaba once again commends her reasoning, explaining that, although he cannot control the Kōryu, he is still able to manipulate time around it. As the captains proceed through the Dangai with the Kōryū in close pursuit, Inaba causes the current to increase in speed. Hitsugaya realizes that Inaba did indeed set a trap for them, as Kenpachi states that all they merely need to do is force their way through. As the captains proceed ahead, Komamura stops in his tracks, as Hitsugaya asks what he is doing. In response, Komamura wields his katana, stating that he will buy them time to enter Seireitei. He releases his Bankai, using his giant form to hold off the Kōryū's surging currents. Hitsugaya berates Komamura's reckless behavior, explaining that he will get swallowed up by the Kōryū. However, Komamura merely tells them to proceed ahead, his Bankai getting consumed into the current. Hitsugaya calls out to Komamura, as Byakuya notices the portal into Soul Society. The three captains proceed to jump up through the portal, landing safely in Seireitei. Hitsugaya ponders whether Komamura survived, as Kenpachi states that they cannot go back for him now. Byakuya proceeds to walk away, explaining that they do not have the time to stop. Isane informs her captain that she has received notification of all of the captains returning minus Captain Komamura. Inaba comments that his science is still incomplete, as it did not defeat them all. He comments that even he has much to learn, readjusting his cane. Isane proceeds to intercept his movements, releasing Hadō #31 Shakkahō. This attack proceeds to destroy the wall behind Inaba, who tells Isane that she need not hurry. The two then proceed to pursue the 7th Seat. The Reigai Revelations, Unohana's Struggle As the captains run towards the 12th Division's barracks, they sense incredible Reiatsu, stopping in their tracks. Kenpachi comments that their enemies are wary of their presence, but Hitsugaya prevents him from moving ahead. He states that they will get to fight their enemies nevertheless, explaining that their only target is Inaba. Hitsugaya tells the others to split up, each making their way separately towards the barracks. Meanwhile, Isane and Unohana come across Inaba in the underground storage facility. As Isane prepares to wield her katana, her captain tells her to stop. Unohana turns to Inaba, telling him to stop this madness from continuing. She continues, explaining that killing Captain-Commander Yamamoto will be a near-impossible task, stating that she would go as far as to say that he underestimates them in general. Inaba questions whether this is so, revealing that he never paid much attention to the affairs of others. He states that he doesn't understand all of their motives, explaining that the same could be said of her. Unohana asks what he means by this, to which Inaba reveals that she will find out soon. .]] As he says this, Isane draws her sword, promptly slashing out at Unohana. The captain evades her strike, as Reigai-Isane Kotetsu raises her sword to Unohana, apologizing for deceiving her. Inaba states that this was his plan all along, and that she should have surmised that he could never face off on equal ground with her. He reveals to Unohana that, whilst the Shinigami lieutenants were finishing the Tenkaiketchu's cleansing, he made alterations to the Senkaimon in Soul Society. Inaba continues, stating that he then collected samples of Reishi from all Shinigami who passed through the Senkaimon, using this to create his invading army. Unohana thinks to herself, as Inaba asks whether the pieces are beginning to fit together. Reigai-Isane jumps from behind her, as the blast door opens, flooding the room with light. Suddenly, a figure emerges from the door, as Inaba explains that he already harvested her Reishi, due to Reigai-Isane's actions. Reigai-Unohana appears before the three of them, as Unohana glares at Inaba. He smirks, asking derisively what her next move is. Aftermath Retsu Unohana releases Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan at Reigai-Unohana, which is countered by the Reigai's Sajō Sabaku, the pillars shattering to pieces. Reigai-Unohana exploits this opening, releasing Hadō #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho , which roars out from her palm. Reigai-Isane is surprised at the lack of an incantation, as Unohana counters the high-level Kidō with Dankū. The spell is nullified by the barrier, exploding in an obscuring cloud of smoke. Reigai-Isane covers her eyes from the conflicting attacks, as Inaba asks whether she is injured.Bleach anime; Episode 325 She states that she is alright, as the smoke clears. Reigai-Isane asks where the original Captain Unohana went, to which Inaba states that she it was never her objective to fight against them. Reigai-Unohana agrees, as Reigai-Isane asks how they came to that conclusion. She fills in for her lieutenant, explaining that the odds were heavily stacked against her winning. Reigai-Unohana continues, stating that her defeat would have destroyed the slim chance that the captains had for re-establishing themselves. She explains that someone who would risk their life to fight them would not be suitable as the 4th Division captain. Reigai-Unohana explains that her Dankū spell was meant to momentarily disorient them, in order to effect her escape. Inaba agrees with her hypothesis, but states that they need to get moving. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only